


My Online Girlfriend

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Accents, Bands, Bullies, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Music, Musical, Secret Identities, Secret Relationship, ignorance, mlpeg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: AJ🍎: Hiya ~ 🍎AJ🍎: Is this Sunset Shimmer?RD⚡: SorryRD⚡: But am I not an awesome person to talk to instead?AJ🍎: Who are you?RD⚡: Rainbow Dash. You?AJ🍎: Can't tellWhen Applejack gets Sunset Shimmer's new phone number wrong, she ends up texting multimillion platinum band artist Rainbow Dash. That's when things hype up.





	1. Chapter 1

Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy all left their Life Skills classroom with looks of horror on their faces. Sharing scarred glances, they headed to the canteen.

"That was horrible! I can't believe he raped her!" Fluttershy squealed as she pushed her mushy peas round her plate. "I know, and all because she simply just text the wrong number." Sunset added, shovelling some jacket potato into her mouth. "But she shouldn't have told him her name either way," Applejack sighed, cutting up her sausage. "And he shouldn't have pretended to be someone he wasn't. I can't believe he tricked her into believing that he was a female lesbian." Twilight stated, cutting the jacket off've the potato. "But why did they have to make it less serious by naming the characters Ninny and Vinters? Completely idiotic, and even Vinters fake name was weird, being Pelna." Sunset laughed, earning a giggle from AJ and Fluttershy and an elbow in her stomach by Twilight. "Sunset, that was no story. It actually happened!" Twilight told her. Sunset shrugged.

Suddenly, the girls favourite song came on through the sound system, Home by the Rocking Rainbooms. Instantly, they all began to sing along.

Oh you shine bright   
Brighter than all the stars  
Brighter than fireworks  
So I give you all my love

And your perfection even in your mistakes  
Give affection  
Even when your heart aches  
When I'm away  
Your who I'm thinking of  
Because

You are my home, home, home  
Wherever I may roam  
You are the place where  
I can rest my weary bones  
You are my home, home, home  
You are my home, home, home

You're a diamond (brightening)  
Brightening my cloudy skies (sparkling)  
Sparkling all through the night (light)  
Light me up like firefly

See you shining  
Even in the darkness  
Stand beside me  
When I don't deserve it  
That's why I say  
I give you all my love  
Because

You are my home, home, home  
Wherever I may roam  
You are the place where  
I can rest my weary bones  
You are my home, home, home

You're my number one  
There's no doubt  
And we stick together throughout  
Like teen scouts, we about  
All for one till lights out  
So babe, where you at?  
Wave your hands, front to back  
Everybody take a look around   
At my babe, out in the crowd (oh)  
I love you babe (oh, oh, oh)

You are my home, home, home

The quartet giggled as the song slowly came to and end and their conversation started again, thought this time it was about the Rocking Rainbooms.

"My favourites R," Twilight said, pretending to play a keyboard on the table. "I'm pretty sure she uses a keytar," Sunset smirked. "Well, What about you, then? Whose your favourite?" Twilight laughed. "I like FS, he's so cool with his guitar." Sunset mimicked an air guitar, which turned out way better than Twilights keyboard. Twilight poured and mocked sadness. The pair giggled and then turned to Fluttershy and Applejack. "What about you two?" Sunset asked. Twilight smiled. "Yeah, who do you like?" Applejack and Fluttershy shared a quick glance before giggling themselves. "Ya know, FS ain't the only great rocker in the RR, Sunset," AJ smirked. "Oh really? Who else is there?" Sunset grinned. "RD, obviously! She's way better the FS!" Sunset mock gasped and placed her hand on her chest. "Excuse me?! Who's better then FS?!" The girls began to compete over who was the better guitarist as Fluttershy told Twilight her favourite. "It's PP," Fluttershy whispered, leaving over the table to where Twilight was. Twilight laughed. "Really? The drummer?" Fluttershy giggled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The last lesson of the day was Maths for Applejack and Twilight, yet Fluttershy had English and Sunset had Science.

The hour went by quickly and soon all the girls met up by Applejack and Sunsets lockers, which were side-by-side. "Wow, Science was super boring." Sunset groaned, rubbing her temples. "Like, why do we need to know about chemical reactions unless the whole class are going to become scientists." The other girls giggled apart from Twilight. "Hey! What's so wrong with being a scientist?" Applejack shrugged. "It just ain't fer everybody, ah guess."

Suddenly, the school bell rung again. "The second bell - it means we have to be off school grounds unless we're staying in a club or in the library. Let's go," said Twilight. The girls nodded and all linked arms as they left the school building, Twilight on one end with her arm through Sunsets left, then AJ was on Sunsets right, and then Fluttershy had AJs free arm.

They first walked round to Twilights, then to the pet shelter Fluttershy volunteers at, and then to AJs farm.

As Sunset and AJ neared it, a thought crossed Sunsets mind. "Hey, AJ, I just remembered that I got a new phone, want my new number?" The taller girl asked. AJ nodded as Sunset wrote it down on AJs hand. Smiling, AJ waved Sunset off and walked into her little farm house.

XX~•~•XX

Pulling her blue onesie up and zipped it up as her phone vibrated, indicating a new notification. It reminded her of Sunsets new number on her hand. Applejack glanced at her fist, noticing how a couple of the numbers were slightly smudged, yet she could still read. She decided to put it into her phone now before she forgot about it and the writing rubbed off.

Once it was in, she began to text:

Hiya ~ 🍎 9:34pm  
Is this Sunset Shimmer? 9:34pm

Sorry 9:36pm  
But am I not an amazing person to speak to instead? 9:36pm

Who are u? 9:37pm

Rainbow Dash u? 9:38pm

Can't tell 9:39pm

Applejack gulped. She had not meant for this to happen. She suddenly felt really scared and worried, and the fact that they had recently watched a video concerning wrong text messages in school clearly wasn't helping her paranoia.

Relax, AJ. Just explain the mistake and stop texting her. Delete the number and get Sunsets tomorrow, that's all you need to do, she said to herself. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she took her phone out again.

Excuse me, but I accidentally texted u instead of my friend, I'm sorry. I'd prefer it if maybe u'd stop texting me plz 9:42pm

What?! But this is all YOUR fault! 9:43pm

And now I'm fixing it by speaking sense. Idk u 9:43pm

So get 2 know me. I'm not that bad u know 9:44pm

I'm sorry, I just can't 9:45pm

Why? 9:45pm  
R u scared? 9:45pm  
I'm not a big fat cooger man u know 9:46pm

NO! I'm sorry if that's what it came across as, but I honestly don't! Well, I'm hoping ur not, anyway. It's just that @ school 2day we learnt about ppl who rnt who they say they r online 9:48pm

So it's just a bit of paranoia then? 9:49pm

Yes 9:50pm


	3. Chapter 3

"Rainbow Dash! We are due in the recording studio in five minutes!" The spectrum haired girl awoke with a start. She had been texting an unknown number all night, completely forgetting about her entire life career. "Hang on Rares, I need to get ready!" She called our in her raspy voice, quickly throwing on some joggers, a tank top, and a hoodie over her PJ's. Not exactly the classiest thing, but it would do.

Rainbow opened her door to reveal a rather stressed-looking violet-haired girl with deep sapphire blue eyes giving her the stink eye. "Well I'm ready now, Rarity." Rainbow said, rolling her eyes. Rarity groaned and followed her downstairs to their recording studio. The whole band lived in one giant mansion with their recording studio in it, along with a gym, a mini beach, an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, a beauty salon, a spa, a large sports field, a virtual reality room, and many more unrealistic and useless rooms. It was no doubt that their band was very famous and rich, and they all got along just fine. It was just the odd day of So when one would get on another's nerves, just like Rainbow was doing to Rarity today.

Reaching the recording studio, Rainbow realises that the rest of her band was already there: Flash Sentry, Pinkie Pie, Caramel Apple, Bonbon, Lyra Heartstrings, Thunder Lane, DJ Vinyl, and Octavia. Sure, it was a big band, but they all played their parts: Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry were on electric guitars, Pinkie Pie was on the drums, Caramel Apple had a bass guitar, Rarity and Lyra had keytars, Bonbon played the ukulele, Thunder Lane had an archtop guitar, DJ Vinyl did all the electrical sounds and things, and Octavia had a cello, despite the rest of the bass doubts. They all sing their songs and were all known by their initials, so Rainbow Dash was RD, Flash Sentry was FS, Pinkie Pie was PO, Caramel Apple was CA, Rarity was R, Lyra Heartstrings was LS, Bonbon was B, Thunder Lane was TL, DJ Vinyl was just DJ, and Octavia was O.

"Nice to see you finally awake, Rainbow." Lyra smirked. Rainbow smirked back and said: "A rockers never late, you guys must just be early." "Thats your excuse every time!" Bonbon squealed, though she was smiling. "Are you going to get recording our new biggest hit or what?" Said Rainbow enthusiastically, and they all headed behind the glass as their producers and workers came in.

XX~•~•XX

After fifteen repeats, the Rocking Rainbooms had finally recorded Hoodie, their new hit single. Well, soon to be new hit single. It had originally been written by Lyra who had just been dumped by her girlfriend, Fleet Foot, for another woman.

"Great job guys!" Pinkie cheered, throwing her drumsticks in the air and catching them again with ease. "Yeah, that was so fun! Well done, Lyra!" Bonbon added, slinging an arm room her best friend (and secret crush). "Thanks guys for doing my song, I bet it's gonna get to the top of the charts in no time!" Cried Lyra, optimistically. Everyone stood around and congratulated one another, each content with the others performances, all except Rainbow. She just wanted to go back to her room to text the mysterious somebody who she was going to find out the name of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think theres a picture with this one so I'm sorry but you'll have to go on wattpad to see it (i have an account with the same name there)

Once everyone separated and got on with their lives, Rainbow ran up to her room and pulled her phone off charge. She quickly went on text and went onto the unknown number.

Heyyyy 😏 11:34am

I thought we weren't gonna talk again 11:35am

Like that ever happened 😂 11:35am

Rainbow Dash! 11:36am

Come on, u could at least tell me ur name 11:37am

Fine 11:43am

Well? What is it? 11:45am

Applejack 11:50am

That's a cute name. U into girls by any chance? 11:51am

I'm gonna go now 11:52am

Rainbow sighed, knowing she had taken it too far. Glancing at her percentage, she put it back on charge before walking downstairs to the bands large dining room.

The rest were already down there, eating brunch, as Rainbow walked in, followed behind by their managers, CD Central and Bouncing Beats  
The rest were already down there, eating brunch, as Rainbow walked in, followed behind by their managers, CD Central and Bouncing Beats.

"Good morning, Rocking Rainbooms!" Bouncing Beats exclaimed in a high-pitched, sing-song voice. Everyone groaned. As much as everyone looked Bouncing Beats, she just had one of those ear-splitting, high and squeaky voices that everyone hated.

"Morning," everyone huffed in reply. "So, you will not believe what CD Central and I have done. So, due to you all being teenagers and technically won't graduate unless you go to school, you are now going to lead a double life, where you attend Canterlot High!" Everyone gasped and anger approached their faces as many retorts and threats blew up in Bouncing Beats face. "Now, I know it isn't ideal, but you will never be able to play in bigger arenas, guest star on more popular shows, or even stay in the charts if you don't graduate! And I know that we have our own tutor working for us here, but we technically aren't allowed to let you graduate without proper schooling, so cut it out right now!" CD Central yelled, his face turning just as red as everyone else's. "Has anyone else got anything to say? No? Then let's talk school."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since the wrong-number-text incident had happened and Applejack now had Sunsets new number. She also had to show around two new students. Well, ten were joining the school, but she had to only show around two. Twilight also had to show around two, and Fluttershy and Sunset had to show round three. Still, Applejack thought it was pretty odd that ten students were joining all at the same time. They must all be related or something, Applejack thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted as an arm was swung over her shoulders, and as she turned her head to the left, she found it was Sunset. "Hey AJ," Sunset grinned, pulling the shorter girl in for a hug that she happily returned. "Hey Sunny," Applejack breathed. Truth was, Applejack was Sunsets girlfriend, and only their friends knew (which luckily turned out to only be two people).

The reason AJ most liked Sunset was because of her protectiveness, and AJ loved the feeling of someone else's arms around her, being there for her, protecting her. Sure, she could easily stand up for herself and was easily the strongest girl in school, but that was only physically. Emotionally, she could be a wreck when she wanted to be, she just didn't cry. Sunset helped her through that. Sunset was there for her.

"Don't we need to go and show round some new students?" Sunset asked. AJ nodded and the pair headed off towards Principle Celestias office where Twilight and Fluttershy already were.

"You ready, girls?" Fluttershy whispered as Twilight raised her closed fist to knock on the door. Sunset and AJ nodded and finally Twilights hand reached the wooden door, and a rather firm and strict voice replied: "Come in."

The girls entered and stared at the array of students before them. They all looked super odd, all dressed similarly, all stood in a line of ten. It was also kinda weird how only three of them were boys. Finally, their attention was returned to their principle who then cleared her throat.

"Girls, these are our new students, Rayna Flash, Pinkie Ink, Rares, Dash Plenty, Toffee Apple, October, DJ Pon-3, Blonde Bon, Lola Dragonstrings, and Lightning Lane." The ten shifted awkwardly, staring at the four girls ahead of them. "They are all siblings, and I expect you to be courteous and respectful. And now for your introductions. New students, these are your hosts: Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack."

As AJ glanced down the row, she noticed how a certain spectrum-haired girl, Rayna Flash, kept staring at her. The cowgirl instantly got unconsumed shifted closer to Sunset. Sunset saw this and followed AJs eyes to Rayna Flash, who she then gave a stink-eye and a glare.

"Ok, so... Applejack will take around Blonde Bon and Lola Dragonstrings, Twilight will take around Rares and Dash Plenty, Fluttershy will take around October, Pinkie Ink, and Lightning Lane, and Sunset will show around DJ Pon-3, Toffee Apple, and Rayna Flash. Have a nice day, students." Said Principle Celestia, excusing them from her office.

The reason that the RR had changed their names was because even though people didn't know their real names, what are the chances that ten super talented students turn up at a school with the same singing voices in a music class and the same initials as the RR? It had all been Bouncing Beats idea, and CD Central had come up with the names, the RR's high school names.


	6. Chapter 6

Applejack headed to her locker with Bonbon and Lyra in tow. "So... Ah'm guessin' that Principle Celestia already have y'alls ya timetables and locker numbers?" Lyra and Bonbon nodded. "I'm 198," said Lyra. "And I'm 672," added Bonbon. "Well, Ah'm 854, so ah'll take y'all ta ya lockers now. One hundred ta two hundred are in the maths block and six hundred ta seven hundred are upstairs by the library. We are in the English department right now, closest to the maths."

AJ lead Lyra to hers first and watched the girl intently as she placed in some books and looked around to get used to the setting. Something just didn't feel right about these girls. "My turn now!" Bonbon squealed, grabbing AJs left arm and Lyras right, tearing off up the largest staircase.

AJ giggled quietly as Bonbon discovered her locker and did the same as Lyra. "Oh Lola Dragonstrings, isn't this amazing?!" Bonbon squealed, slinging her pink rucksack over her shoulder. "Oh Blonde Bon, you are so right! I can't believe that we've never been to school before!" Lyra replies, jumping up and down, causing her teal satchel to bounce up and down at her side. "Y'all have never been ta school before?" Applejack asked in disbelief. "No, we've always been homeschooled with our siblings, except now, if we want to get the jobs we all want, we have to properly graduate." Bonbon sighed. "Yeah, I kinda wish we were still homeschooled now. By this time, we would all be messing around in the recording studio!" Lyra giggled, unaware that she had nearly just let out the RR's secret. "Y'all have a recording studio?" Applejack gasped. Lyra's face just went blank. "Er... yeah. We are related to CD Central, so we've got a recording studio, though it's not like we ever actually use it, just mess around with the sounds really." Bonbon life, covering up for her best friend. Applejack nodded. "So, what's ya first class?"

XX~•~•XX

Sunset had just delivered Vinyl and Caramel to their classrooms, and now only Rainbow was left, which was lucky, as Sunset had a bone to pick with her.

"So... Rayna Flash... right?" Sunset asked. Rainbow Dash nodded, smirking slightly. "Yup." Sunset smirked back. "There is just a little something I'd like to say... back off my girlfriend. Applejack is my girl, go get your own." Hearing those words fall out of Sunsets mouth made Rainbows heart break, but she wasn't ready to back down just yet. "We'll see about that, hot dog. You know, sausages are yellow to the extreme (a/n: that was a direct quote from my cousin who wanted to match up with all things yellow 😂 she's older then me as well)." Rainbow smirked. Sunset glared at her before flipping her hair and said: "Well, either way, there's no way AJ would ever be into anyone like you, all rocker chic style with that painfully bright hair. She's into more civilised people who care about her needs, like me." "Well then, we'll see who Applejack chooses. I assure you, if she was ever yours, she won't be again." Rainbow challenged before marching right past her. Sunsets heart stopped beating as fear filled her body at the thought of loosing her princess, however, another thought crossed her mind, Rainbows challenge... they'd see who Applejack chose... they'd see who Applejack needed the most...


	7. Chapter 7

Applejack tore off towards her next class, Music, in the classroom MU3 (A/N: These are what we call classrooms at my school, so that's why I'm using this terminology). She had Mrs Quartet, part of an A Capella group during her High School years, and sort of trying to make her own A Capella Choir.

She had already dropped off Bonbon and Lyra at RE, so she wasn't that late as she entered the room. When she had, she noticed the seat next to hers was filled in with a student, which was odd considering that she usually sat on her own, but she didn't mind, especially since that meant that now whenever they had tables projects (projects done with those on her table) she wouldn't have to work with Bulk Biceps and Derpy like always. It wasn't like she had anything against them, it was just that they had no musical talent, so she was always down graded. She sincerely hoped this new student was good.

As she sat down, Applejack realised it was one of the girls from Celestias office earlier, the one giving her the eyes. Applejack would be lying if she said that she hadn't been intrigued, and lying was a thing that Applejack never did. This girl just had something about her, a feeling, it was as if AJ knew her. Not only that, she was also rather pleasing to look at. Shiny, luscious, long rainbow coloured hair, all thick and mostly in tangled, sweat dripping from the strands at the front; cyan coloured, thick skin with beads of sweat from her forehead which looked natural, as if it were meant to be there, rather then her running around to gain it; large, intelligent, bright magenta eyes that flowed every time she beamed, her thick, darker cyan lips... ready for kissing.

Applejack felt alarmed at herself as she thought of this new girl in that way, knowing that she already belonged to Sunset. Although, maybe there was a difference between liking someone and being owned by them. So, with a content sigh and thinking that it was ok to think of her new music partner in that way, Applejack continued.

Her ripped, muscly, slim arms all shiny and out for all to see, covered only by a thin line of fabric on her shoulder for her black tank top, which anyone could clearly see her large six pack through. Her dark denim shorts covered her long, thick legs that were just as exercised as her arms, heavy ankles showing as her short black trainer socks dipped just below them. Her feet, which Applejack could only assume were just as appealing as the rest of her body, were covered by midnight blue sketchers, fit right to the T. She was basically an athletic goddess... an athletic goddess who had clearly noticed AJs staring.

"Like what ya see, doll?" She smirked. Applejack blushed and looked away, pulling out her blue A5 Music Book of her bag. "I'm Rayna Flash, what's your name?" Rainbow continued, trying to get AJ to speak more about herself. Sure, she already knew a lot about her, but Applejack didn't know who she was.

"Umm... Applejack," AJ answered, still looking away. Rainbow was about to say something more when Mrs Quartet walked in the room and exclaimed:  
"Good morning, young music makers. You all know me, your darling Mrs Quartet, except one. Can Rayna Flash please come to the front of the room?" Rainbow groaned and stood up, feeling a palm on her hand. Once she realised it was Applejack, her cheeks flared up. "Word o' advise: Mrs Quartet loves talkin' 'bout herself, so ah'd compliment her if ah were ya." Rainbow nodded, secretly loving the sound of Applejacks voice hanging in her ears, and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"So, Rayna, care to say a few words?" Asked Mrs Quartet, not very interested in her new student. "Because when I was at school, nobody needed me to say anything, for I was basically the words. Talk of the school, one might say." Suddenly, a student at the back piped up, yelling: "Is One dead yet?" The class burst into laughter, including Rainbow who let out more then a few smirks. "Enough!" Mrs Quartet yelled, her face turning red. "Soarin Skies, Principles office. NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow glanced over at AJ who was obviously finding it hard to contain herself, as much as she tried. God, she's cuter then I thought, spoke Rainbows mind.

"Anyway, back to Ms Flash, any words coming from you?" Mrs Quartet asked as the door closing from Soarin made a loud bang, causing more giggles from the students. "Actually, yes. Yes I do, and what I need to say is that me and my siblings aren't any better or greater then the lot of you, yet we are still the talk of the school because we are nice and everyone wants to make friends with the new students, right!" The whole class yelled back in agreement, giving Rainbow the chance to smirk once more. "And we are not full of ourselves so much that we are willing to look like trees just to make a name for ourselves." She indicated this insult towards Mrs Quartets ugly green dress covered in jungly stuff. Finally, she finished off saying: "My name is Rayna Flash, and I am happy!" She put her hand on her hips as the class erupted in applause and whistles and sat back down beside AJ.

Grumbling, Mrs Quartet went off and started the lesson. As she began to register, AJ turned to RD. "Wow, Ah can't believe ya did that!" She whispered. Rainbow smirked. "Yeah, well someone had to." Applejack nodded. "Ya be honest, Ah'm surprised that no one has before." Rainbow nodded. "You know AJ, you've got a really cute voice. I can call you AN, can't I?" Applejack blushed and nodded slowly, turning away. Rainbow grinned, she found that adorable too.

XX~•~•XX

Sunset was in Spanish with Twilight. The whole reason that she took that class was because she came from Spain; Twilight took it because she had made room to every class, just cutting down on a few lessons from the ones she didn't need the most.

Rainbow had been bugging her mind since the lesson started, and Sunset began to worry that AJ was going to choose Rainbow over her. She had found herself an irritating habit of biting her nails, which Twilight was quickly putting a stop to.

"Sunset! You've been biting away all lesson! You'll have no nails left! What's wrong?" Sunset sighed. "That new girl, Rayna Flash, is trying to steal my girl." Twilight looked confused. "Are you sure? I mean, she only just joined." Sunset nodded. "She challenged me, and somehow, I think they know each other. But, the thing is, when she was eyeing AJ, Applejack didn't seem to recognise her. Maybe they met online?" "But how, if Rayna recognised AJ and AJ didn't recognise her back?" "Because AJ is so simple in her usernames. Maybe Rayna is more discreet?" Twilight nodded. "Either way, I'm going to keep my eyes on her. There's something off about her, and the rest of her siblings."

XX~•~•XX

"I don't believe in fairytales  
I don't believe in fairytales  
I don't believe in fairytales  
But I believe in you and me  
Take me to wonderland   
Take me to   
Take me to   
Take me to wonderland." AJ sung her part of the class song before sitting back down and Trixie Lulamoon started her part.

"Wow AJ, you're amazing, and I'm not just saying that because I've been complimenting you all lesson." Applejack giggled. "If Ah didn't know better, ah'd say ya had a crush on me." "Well, maybe you should know better." AJ blushed and looked up at the taller girl. "What? Rayna, Ah have a girlfriend." "So? Can't you give me a chance? Surely you're getting bored of same old, same old," Rainbow urged. "Well... our dates are always the same... and she really doesn't compliment me half as much as ya do, but she loves meh, and Ah love her... but ah guess I could give ya a chance, if it was just between us and she won't have ta know unless Ah like ya better." Rainbow grinned. "Really?" AJ nodded. "Absolutely."


	9. Chapter 9

First period was over at last. Students were filing through the halls and rushing to their second lesson. Hosts were rushing around to find their students. Teachers were preparing for their next class.

Applejack was one of those hosts. She hugged Rainbow goodbye and reminded her to stay silent around Sunset before rushing off to grab her students.

She met Bonbon and Lyra by their classroom and the three headed off to their next lesson which they all had: Life Skills. According to Sunset, Fluttershy, and Twilight, their students also had that class, and the quartet themselves had it. Grimacing as she realised that there would now be ten new students in their ginormous classroom. To be fair, the classroom had looked rather empty before with its usual twenty-four students, so at least it would look like more students were interested. There was only one Life Skills class in their year.

"Don't worry, Mrs Hadley is amazin'. She's super sweet and nice and is practically a high schooler herself, she is only twenty-four. She jokes around a lot and our lessons are always fun. At the moment, we are learning about jobs and our futures and stuff. Today, we are supposed to be gettin' into groups with an even number of girls and boys and doin' stuff with pregnancy, like actin' out the process." Applejack explained, having her arms looked through by Lyra and Bonbons. "Yay, I can't wait!" Bonbon exclaimed. "Ooh, yes! Are there any cute boys in your class?" Lyra asked excitedly, not noticing the heart broken look that Bonbon clearly wore.

"Lyra, I thought you were into girls," Bonbon interjected. "I'm into both, but since what happened with Fleet Foot, I've decided to lean closer to boys." Lyra declared. "Lyra? Fleetboth? What's goin' on?" AJ asked. Bonbon and Lyra froze. "Um... Lyra is just my middle name." Lyra lied. "And Fleet Foot is just a friend," added Bonbon. "No..." Said AJ slowly. "Fleet Foot is a speed sprinter for the Wonder Bolts. Ah think Ah'd recognise the name of mah girlfriends favourite Wonder Bolt." Lyra and Bonbon smirked. "So you're into girls?" They chorused as the door of their classroom Stem 29. "Yes, and we are here now." Answered AJ, forgetting their previous conversation and sitting down in her usual seat on her table of four. She's usually sit next to Sunset closest to be board and be opposite Fluttershy who say by Twilight. Now she was just waiting for her friends to enter.

XX~•~•XX

Sunset and Rainbow glared at each other the whole way to their next class, Caramel and Vinyl walking awkwardly behind them. As they reached Stem 29, Sunset took her seat by AJ, smirking up at Rainbow as Mrs Hadley walked in the room with a couple of colourful folders in her arms.

"Right students, as you can see, we've got ten joining us today, so we simply must give them a nice warm welcome." She said smiling, clapping the ten students in as Fluttershy and Twilight shuffled to the front.

Rainbow gave Applejack a wave which the Country girl quickly sent back, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, invisibly unaware of the tension between RD and Sunset. When she turned around, RD smirked at Sunset before pulling a sad face and mimicking a tear rolling down her cheeks. Sunset growled and grabbed AJs hand, entwining their fingers.

"What's this?" AJ giggled, leaning her head on Sunsets shoulder. "I don't like the look of that new girl, AJ. I don't want you near her." Applejack looked up at Sunset in surprise. "But ah've already had a lesson with her an' she's really nice. What do ya have against her?" "Nothing, there's just something about her. Please AJ, just listen to me. I love you and I would never lie to you or hurt you in anyway." Applejack sighed and turned round to face the board - maybe this whole sneaking off with RD thing was a bad idea.


	10. Chapter 10

"Right, so since we've got more girls then boys now with these new students, I expect to see two girls working together. No stuffiness or silly acting about it. Get into your pairs... now!" Mrs Hadley shouted after explaining today's stuff. Applejack glanced last Sunset towards RD, wanting to go with her way more then Sunset.

"So babe, partners?" Sunset assumed, raising an eyebrow. Applejack looked taken aback, and slightly worried before slowly shaking her head. "Sorry Sunset, I just really want to go with Rayna." AJ whispered, standing up and walking past her. Sunset gasped and growled angrily, glaring at Rainbow as AJ shyly made her way up to her.

Rainbow smirked and held AJs hand as soon as the girl was in grabbings reach. Applejack blushed and stood by Rainbow, her shorter frame looking rather odd next to the tall, stronger-looking girl.

"So, you chose me, huh?" Rainbow teased, nudging Applejack slightly. AJ giggled and looked up to her. "Ah just wanted ta give ya more of a chance then one date. Also, ya seem more fun then Sunset is, but don't tell her that." Rainbow chuckled as the teacher put her hand up for silence. "And the lesson... starts... NOW!"

XX~•~•XX

Sunset Shimmer stammered her tray down at her usual lunch table where Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy already were, and she did not look happy. Applejack gulped and looked away, instantly feeling like this was her fault, which it probably was.

"Applejack! Why would you pick to go with someone like her over me! Applejack, we're dating and you choose to do an entire futures project with a girl you just met! How do you think that makes me feel?" Sunset eased into the seat next to Applejacks cautiously, placing her hand upon the tan girls one. Applejack looked up slightly, tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "Ah'm sorry Sunset," she breathed, looking down slightly and covering her facing with her hands. Sunset sighed and pulled the shorter cowgirl onto her lap. "Applejack, I'm sorry. I just got a little jealous is all. It's not like I'd like to see another girl hanging out with you who I don't know, and I just don't want to loose you." Applejack nodded slightly, leaning her head onto Sunsets chest. Fluttershy and Twilight awed slightly, causing a slow chuckle to leave Sunsets mouth. "You guys are enjoying this, aren't you?" Twilight and Fluttershy nodded their heads quickly, giggling slightly.

However, someone who was not enjoying it, sat a few tables back with her supposed "siblings". Rainbow Dash really wanted Applejack, and that one small act of kindness from Sunset could instantly change everything she'd worked for, even if it was only a lesson or two of her simply getting to know AJ. What AJ didn't know was that Rainbow knew a lot more about her then she seemed to say, which instantly gave Rainbow an idea. The cyan teen plucked her phone from her pocket and began scrolling through her contacts, instantly landing on AJs, as it was one of the first.

Applejack? Are you online? 11:20am

Rainbow watched as Applejacks phone, which was on the lunch table, lit up from the notification. She grinned as she watched Sunsets smile falter, and instantly hid her phone away so that the case wouldn't be cracked to early. She watched Sunsets eyes dart towards her own with a glare and she watched Applejack unlock her phone.

The bright screen danced in front of AJs eyes are RDs text, and the blonde answered almost immediately.

Yes, I am. How are you? 11:21am

I'm good thx. Say, r u single? 11:22am

No, why? 11:22am

Because I am someone u know and I just wanted 2 let u know that I think ur super cute and all that 11:23am

The blush on AJs cheeks were visible as Rainbow hid her phone in her bag from a suspicious Sunset and a table of odd glances from her band mates. Rainbow sighed. Chatting with AJ would simply have to wait until after school.


	11. Chapter 11

As the school day ended, Applejack slowly walked out of Spanish, a class she failed in. It wasn't an issue with writing as such, though she couldn't say that she was too good at that either, she just couldn't pronounce any of the words. It was the same in French and German - her accent wouldn't allow her to properly pronounce any of the words, not matter how slowly or clearly she tried to say them. That lead her to three easy D's.

As she walked to her locker to put her books away and take out the ones she needed for homework and revision, Rarity walked up to her. Applejack found it odd since she hadn't really spoken to Rarity that much except for third period after break, where they had Wood Work. Break was also a period where Applejack had managed to avoid Sunset, which is why she blew off at her at lunch. Applejack has been hiding in a storage cupboard on her phone until the bell had rang.

"Excuse me, but... Applejack?" Rarity said her name as though she wasn't really sure it was right. AJ nodded at her to continue. "Well, I was just wondering... do you happen to like Rainbow in any way?" Applejack looked confused. "Who's Rainbow?" She asked. Rarity blushed. "Rayna, I mean Rayna! Do you happen to like Rayna in any way?" Applejack shrugged. "She's nice, and kinda pretty too," The cowgirl blushed, shoving her face in her locker so that Rarity couldn't see.

Rarity smirked. "Well, I noticed that you did the Life Skills project with her - how did that go?" Applejack immediately wished that the ground would just swallow her up. "It was good, ah guess," she answered pushing her Geography book into her bag. "Then why are you dating the ketchup and mustard girl!" Rarity whined. Applejack looked up at her. "Ketchup and mustard girl?" She questioned. "That's what Pinkie Pie calls her. I think her name is Sunset." Applejack nodded. "Yeah, but who's Pinkie Pie!" Rarity facepalmed. "Pinkie Ink, I meant Pinkie Ink!" Applejack stared at the loud girl weirdly and took a step back. "Ah think ah liked it when Twilight was ya just." She said, slowly locking her locker and walking away.

Once she was out of sight, three girls came rushing up behind Rarity, all giggling and such. "I can't believe you did that," Fluttershy whispered. "Yeah, and you kept getting our names wrong." Pinkie giggled. "I'm just glad that she didn't see or hear us." Said Twilight, glaring at Pinkie slightly. "Especially with all the giggling you were doing." Pinkie giggled again and shrugged. "What?" The other three laughed and began to walk to the school car park.

"I think the others have already gone home," Rarity lied, knowing fully well that they were all just waiting for her and Pinkie in a limo at the back of the car park. "Well, have a safe journey home. It was nice meeting you both." Said Twilight as she and Fluttershy walked out the car park gate and began to walk home.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie ran to the limo. "What room you so long?" Lyra complained, shuffling closer to Bonbon as Pinkie sat on her other side. Rarity joined Rainbow Dash in the front with their driver, Whirley Wheels. "We were just clearing up some business," Rarity answered as the limo began to drive back to their mansion.


	12. Chapter 12

The Rocking Rainbooms were back in all their separate studies, all writing down lyrics for new songs. All had the same concentration plastered over their faces, pens quivering in their aching hands, all overthinking their creative lyrics. Ink splattered across multiple pages and pen tips scratched across them as everyone wrote down their deepest thoughts and feelings and aspects of each other, all except Rainbow Dash.

All she could think about was Applejack and the fun they had had today. The only thing on her mind was the cute freckly blonde, the most beautiful yet distracting girl was keeping her thoughts away from music and to the cowgirl who had stolen her heart.

I know! A song about her! That way I won't end up empty-handed and I won't have to stop thinking about her! Rainbow thought before setting out her plans. This song was going to be the best thing she had ever written.

XX~•~•XX

Sunset stared across the table at Applejack, who was gently nursing her caramel latte in her hands, keeping them all toasty and warm. It was quite chilly considering all the sun they'd been getting, but it was October, nearly Halloween as well. Probably why the cafe they were in, Sugarcube Corner, was already all spooked up.

It had been playing on her mind all day, Rayna Flash, and Sunset was willing to do everything within her power to stop her from winning over her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, who was currently more interested in the cardboard cup surrounding her drink then the hot girl in front of her. "Hey AJ," Sunset started, not entirely sure how she was going to do this. "How is Rayna?

To say Applejack was startled by this comment would be an understatement. She felt like her head would explode, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised that this would probably end up in an argument. "Fine, hows life going?" AJ answered, steering away from the conversation. Sunset noticed this and sighed, but thought it would probably be for the better, and decided to talk about the topic at hand, or rather, all around the cafe.

"So, Halloween... what you dressing up as for the Canterlot High Creeptacular?" Sunset asked, taking a swig of her cappuccino. Applejack shrugged. "Ah'm not sure yet, Ah mean, usually me and my family do this thing where Big Mac chooses my costume, Ah choose Apple Bloom, and Apple Bloom chooses Big Macs. It just depends on how much he wants ta embarrass me." Sunset nodded, smirking as she thought of her costume. It would completely blow Applejack away, and she knew for a fact that this Rayna Flash girl could not do any better. "Well, I'm going as a Wild West Sheriff with the guns, lasso, all of it." Applejack blushed and looked down, hiding her face behind her hair. She knew why Sunset had chose that, and she also knew that once she said she was going to do something, she was going to do it, and as much as Applejack disliked the idea, she honestly couldn't get the image of Sunset in tight browny-yellow leather jeans and cowboy boots, a dark brown Stetson on her head with spikes and a gun holster round her waist. Applejack could feel her cheeks getting hot, and her current situation really didn't help it, but she couldn't deny that she was actually looking foreword to seeing Sunset dressed like that, and she was actually excited to see the outcome of these two girls battling it out for her affections, even if she knew it was wrong. But she could still have a little fun with it... right?


	13. Chapter 13

"How about at my place? My parents are visiting my brother so I have the whole place to myself. They left five minutes ago, actually." Twilight exclaimed, speaking through her phone to her friends. They were all (as in Twilight, Fluttershy, Sunset, and AJ) on a group chat on Instagram, and were video chatting. From Twilights perspective, Fluttershy was in the top left corner, and she was in the top right. Sunset was bottom left, and AJ bottom right. It was in the order they had all joined the chat, Fluttershy starting it and Twilight joining straight away, and Sunset a few seconds after. It had taken a few minutes for AJ to get online, but she had just been dropped off back home by Sunset after their mini after-school cafe date, and had then had to make Apple Bloom her tea and Big Mac was out in the fields and Granny Smith in the market place down town.

It was Friday evening, and yes, at the start of the day, all four had found it a little odd how the ten siblings had joined on the last day of the week, but it had sort of gone out the window after about the first ten minutes.

Anyway, Twilight was proposing a weekend sleepover for her friends since she would be the only one in her house. "Yes, that would be nice." Fluttershy smiled before twisting her head over her shoulder to call out to her brother:  
"Zephyr! Tell Mum and Dad I'm going to Twilights for the weekend!" Whether he hadn't heard or simply neglected his sisters orders, the quartet didn't know, but Fluttershy was bound to tell her parents later anyway, probably when she had a rucksack on her back and was headed out the door. "I need to ask my parents." Sunset said as she dashed out the room. Twilight and Fluttershy looked at AJ expectantly who rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Ah'll... go ask Big Mac." She said, picking up her phone and running out to the farthest field. All Twilight and Fluttershy could see were AJs legs and the yellow grass below her.

"Hey Big Mac, Twilights asked if Ah wanna go over for a sleepover all weekend, can Ah?" Big Mac thought for a moment before nodding. "Eeyup." Applejack grinned and ran back to her bedroom and threw herself on top of her bed, holding her phone above her to show her laying down body. Sunset was now back in her camera view.

"Did y'all hear that?" Applejack asked. They all nodded and grinned before the trio on the other end of the phone all cheered together: "Sleepover!" Applejack giggled and went offline, starting to pack up her rustic, western style leather backpack, filling it with her usual blue onesie, her special not-so-secret Jessie from Toy Story toy she couldn't sleep without, her phone charger, her toothbrush and toothpaste, a flannel and towel, a set of keys for the house and the pickup truck in case no one was there when she got home, a hair brush, and her next day clothes. Her next day clothes consisted of one of her many red velvet hair tie, a pale browny-orange and white checkered croptop with a knot at the bottom, a pair of shiny dark brown leather jeans, and a western style brown leather belt. She already had her usual Stetson on her head and planned to wear the same boots over the weekend. Those clothes were just for tomorrow. From what Twilight has said, they were all staying two nights, though apparently some of her friends were joining them on the second. AJ would usually wear the same clothes over and over again, just she didn't want to look all over the shock and lazy in the clothes she had already worn, so she threw in a maroon jumper that was basically a croptop jumper, and a pair of black jeans. It was supposed to be really cold on Sunday, so she packed up warm. Adding in two pairs of black trainer socks, she threw in her phone and zipped up the bag, trampling downstairs and leaping out the door, shouting a quick goodbye to Apple Bloom who was in the living room and Big Mac in the fields, though he obviously wouldn't be able to hear her.


	14. Chapter 14

Applejack arrived at Twilights around half past six considering her walked, which she easily regretted after the first ten minutes. The thing with Applejack was that she lived on the outskirts of Canterlot, and Twilight lived right in the middle of Canterlot City. Sunset and Fluttershy were already there, and by the looks of the extra car on the drive, Sunset has driven there, and Fluttershy had probably walked as she didn't live that far from Twilight.

"Cool, so we're all here." Twilight said as she sat down on a beanbag in her living room, Applejack just walking through the door. The cowgirl threw her bag beside the two others obviously brought by Sunset and Fluttershy before diving on top of Sunset on the sofa. Fluttershy was sat on a small and cute armchair, all tucked up into herself, and as Sunset had once been lying unbothered across the sofa, now with a small and lightweight girl lying directly on top of her, feet touching and head on chest. The TV was on, playing Rio 2, Fluttershy singing along with all the blue macaws singing Beautiful Creatures. She was doing it absentmindedly, her head balanced sideways on her knees. Twilight was more interested in her phone then the movie, and as Applejack leaned over the indigo-haired girls shoulder to take a peak, she noticed how Twlight was going through Rarity's Instagram account.

Another aspect of making people believe that the RR weren't the RR was that most teenage kids had social media, most likely Instagram. So whilst the band had all their usual public accounts that all fans followed that used their band emails, CD Central and Bouncing Beats had had the band use their own privet emails to make ones for their new personas. Twilight appeared to be looking at an account called @xx.Rares.xx, which at first seemed rather simple, but then again, it was there because no one else had actually already got that username.

Applejack nudged Sunsets chin with the top of her head and nodded towards Twilights phone. The pair snickered as Twilight through and liked all forty seven pictures.

The reason that Rarity already had forty two was that posted some of the ones that didn't have any musical and famous or celebrity about them, and made her look normal. Another thing was that CD Central had some of the mechanics that usually worked with a WiFi signal to hack in and make it look like she had posted some a long time ago, about the time she actually took them, and made it look like she had a reasonable amount of likes, which was actually just more fake usernames and people from all who worked with the RR in all areas. It was completely cool proof.

"What?!" Twilight asked in a slightly annoyed town, turning her head to see both of her friends trying to swallow their smirks. "You must really be getting along with Rares." Sunset giggled. "Yeah, so?" Twilight stuck her nose up in the air. "Well, ya seem ta be gettin' along mighty fine." Applejack grinned. Twilight blushed and looked away, an unpleasant look on her face.

"Guys, stop teasing her." The couple looked over at Fluttershy who had been quite the whole time, and whose eyes had finally been pulled away from the TV. Sunset rolled her eyes playfully and said with a smirk: "You're no fun." Fluttershy turned red and giggled before settling down to finish her movie. Since it was simply just something to do, Sunset got comfy with her girlfriend lying flat out on her stomach and they all watched the movie till the end, and that's when the fun began.


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight lead her friends upstairs to her bedroom where she started to help Sunset and AJ set up. Like usual, she and Fluttershy shared her violet queen-sized bed and Sunset and Applejack had a double blowup and the floor and a large duvet to share. Fluttershy began to blow up the blowup and Twilight ran into her parents room to grab their giant pillows. Sunset and Applejack went back downstairs to grab the rucksacks and pretty soon, they were all set up.

It was now quarter to eight so Sunset rung up Papa Johns Pizza, where she ordered herself a meat feast, Fluttershy a margarita, Applejack a Hawaiian, and Twilight a Marinara. Once she hung up, Fluttershy suggested getting into their pajamas, so she quickly quickly into the pale rose pink lacy nightie; Sunset put on her purple and orange pajama tips and bottoms covered in tiny yellow suns; Twilight wore a heather onesie with tiny blue constellations on it.

"When's the pizza coming?" Fluttershy asked from her cross legged place on the edge of Twilights bed. "About thirty minutes from when I hung up." Sunset answered, leaning against Twilights bed from her blowup. "How long ago was that?" Twilight yawned, laying flat out across her bed with her head balancing on top of Applejacks Stetson as she was the wrong way round. "About twenty minutes ago." Sunset answered, slinging her arm round Applejacks shoulders. Applejack lay her head on Sunsets shoulder, causing Twilights head to fall. The girl let out a squeal before shuffling down the bed and laying her head just before the end of it.

Trying to think of a conversation starter, Fluttershy asked: "Who's coming over tomorrow night?" Twilight looked tiredly at her before answering. "Rares, Pinkie Ink, Lola Dragonstrings, Rayna Flash, and Blonde Bon." Sunsets ears perked up. "Rayna Flash? Why did you invite her?" Twilight shrugged and said: "Well I couldn't not. She was really close with Rares and Pinkie Ink, and Lola and Blonde were just there when I asked the other three, I couldn't not invite them after that." Sunset groaned. Applejack giggled. "Don't ya worry about a thing, SunShim. Ain't nothin' gonna go down." Applejack reassured, hugging Sunsets waist. Sunset nodded and flipped AJs hat off to place a kiss on her forehead. "I know..." she whispered.

XX~•~•XX

"Rainbow! Pinkie! Disaster! NOW!" Rarity cried, falling onto her knees on her bedroom floor. Almost instantly, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie appeared beside her, arms round her neck and worried expressions. "Rarity, what's wrong?" Rainbow exclaimed, pressing the front and back of her hand against Rarity's forehead. Rarity gave her an odd look. "Chillax, I'm not going to die for anything." Then she looked at Pinkie next to her. "Though I might with your fashion dilemma." Pinkie looked down at herself. Since coming into her house, she had changed from what Rarity had made her wear all day to a bright pink tank top, a denim skirt going past her knees, a pair of magenta cotton tights, and a pair of shiny black school shoes. And yes, they did wear shoes in that house.

Pinkie glared at her before moving a couple of strands of hair connected to her forehead with sweat away. "So... what's wrong?" She repeated Rainbows sentence, looking at her friend. Rarity looked up at both girls before exclaiming: "I have no idea how to act at a normal sleepover!" Pinkie and Rainbow glance at each other and sighed. "That's the disaster?" Rainbow asked in a bored tone. Rarity nodded.

Suddenly, Pinkies face fell. "Omg! We don't know how to act Real Girl Normal!" Rainbow stared at her. "Real Girl Normal? What's that supposed to be?" Pinkie and Rarity looked at each other and giggled. "Well, my dear friend Rainbow Dash, Real Girl Normal is basically those girls who were hosting us today. Real Girl Normal is having a takeaway for tea instead of having all our meals cooked specially the exact way we like them, and going to the shopping centre every weekend or so for clothes instead of having them professionally made." Pinkie explained, giggling and clapping her hands together. Rainbow groaned. "So we have to learn to be Real Girl Normal now?" Pinkie and Rarity nodded. "Yep." They chorused.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ready girls? Let's practise being Real Girl Normal!" Rarity called out to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Bonbon, and Lyra Heartstrings the next day. "How do we do that?" Lyra questioned. "I have absolutely no idea, which is why we are going to the mall and finding one person each to follow around, make sure you do it in secret though, almost like a spy, and then write down your findings of how they act. First, however, let's all get dressed!" Everyone nodded and left Rarity's room to go to their own to get changed.

Left alone, Rarity walked into her large ensuit bathroom and began to run her large, rose gold bath. Once the ruby plug was in, she waltzed back to her bedroom to get her clothes, which was a tight rose gold sparkly dress that went up to her knees with long sleeves that came off the shoulder. She also grabbed some matching rose gold heels and walked back into the bathroom and locked the door, placing her clothes on top of an empty rack. Since the water spurted out like a waterfall, the gigantic was already full, so Rarity turned the knobs on to taps and began to release herself of all clothing, which was just an indigo lace nightie and a pair of white and pink knickers. She placed these in her clothing shoot which took it downstairs to the washing room, where there were ten shoots, each that came from each rockstars bedroom and down into a wooden basket with their names on, and then there were also ten washing machines opposite, all their signature colours, so nothing got mixed and all their clothes were washed separately. Rockstar life.

Rarity walked over to one of the many cabinets in the room and got some rose pink crystals that turned the water different colours and made you smell of strawberries and grabbed a teaspoon off the side, measuring one and placing it into the bathtub and repeating this step seven times. The bottle of crystals was quite large, in fact, all her crystals were, so she always took seven teaspoons and put it into the tub. Next to go into the tub was herself.

Rarity put one foot in and then the other, sitting down tightly at one end before releasing herself and sliding under the pink waves. It smelt and felt like heaven. Rarity's hair, which had previously been up on rollers but had been taken out just before her friends had entered, now floated like a sea of raven, some hairs falling beneath the unnatural coloured waves, and others staying atop. Her pale body shimmered beneath the water as the glitter from the crystals started to kick in, and, if you looked from a birds eye view, you'd expect her to be in a magazine, or shooting a music video, both of which, might I add, she had obviously done before. And more then once had she suggested doing something like this in one, but considering no one was supposed to know it was them, everyone else rejected this idea as they felt they were giving too much away.

When shooting their music videos, the concept was simple: all the girls hair was to be put up, and all the guys to have it spiked. Then they were supposed to put in coloured contacts that contrasted with their own eye colours, yet still complimented their skin, which was painted red for girls and blue for boys. Over their new eyes would be some cool sunglasses with coloured lenses which you could still see the eyes through, and then it was their signature mark. Their signature Male was already tattooed onto their shoulder, but since being so famous, loads of fans had them too, so it wasn't an issue. The only difference between the real and the fan base was that the real ones were darker and way more intricate, but mostly you couldn't tell. Anyway, their mark on their shoulder wouldn't have to be showing if the costume didn't allow it, but they did have it delicately drawn onto their left cheeks with special designers to do it exactly like the tattoo. That's how they differentiated from the crowd, yet still, nobody at school knew it was then. The whole system was fool proof, and thats all that needed to be in mind to put a smile on Rarity's soaked face.


	17. Chapter 17

Applejack awoke with a yawn, stretching her hands above her head. She knew full well without even looking around that she was the first to wake- she always was. Perks of living on an early rising farm. Breathing off heavily, Applejack picked herself up and brushed herself off, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she walked straight into Twilughts bathroom, reducing herself of her night clothes before locking the door and taking a shower.

The water shimmied down her thin, tiny body, scaling the muscles and spindly bone structure. However, that was the odd thing: she may look like she could snap in two, but she could snap you in two.

The country girl reached down beside her and grabbed the raspberry shampoo, knowing that Twilight would be fine with her using it, and squirted the thick, pink liquid over her tan fingers. Said girl massaged the shampoo into her scalp, letting out a slight and tiny moan by accident, quickly rinsing it out afterwards. Next to the shampoo lay a bottle of mint tea leaf conditioner, which was next to be applied, and then some mandarin body wash. Pretty soon, she was out of the shower.

Applejack rubbed her body dry with her own towel, mostly scrubbing down her now messy hair. She glanced herself in the mirror opposite and then looked away. She never really liked how she looked, she thought she size was way less intimidating then she'd like to be, mostly towards her sister who was nearly the same size as she anyways. Then came her body. Thin and anything with the slightest hourglass look if one stared long enough to evaluate. She didn't look like the strong, athletic girl she was, no, and most people would have never guessed that she lived on a farm. But then again, she did have a very obvious yet somewhat small six pack on her stomach, and her muscles in her arms and legs clearly showed when actually doing exercise, so that was a slight plus.

Pulling in her croptop, leather jeans, and belt, Applejack brushed down her hair and blow dried it with the hair dryer in the corner by the sink. It didn't take that long to dry AJs hair for some reason, despite the obvious thickness and long length. However, that didn't matter and the short girl brushed her hair down again and wrapped her hair tie round the bottom. Feeling content with herself, Applejack went back to Twilights bedroom, and this time, Sunset was awake too.

Sunset opened her arms wide sleepily, sitting up against Twilights bed, and motioned Applejack into them. Applejack complied almost immediately, sitting on the still pyjama-dressed teen who was clearly still half asleep. "Morning," Applejack whispered, kissing Sunsets cheek. "Morning," Sunset replies groggily, pushing herself up with the smaller girl still in her arms. That was another thing - the farm girl was quite literally light as a feather. AJ blushed and hid her face in Sunsets chest, causing the older girl to smirk and pull Applejack in closer. Sunset grabbed her own bag and walked to the bathroom, placing Applejack on the counter by the sink. She spread out the younger girls legs, wide, as she slid in between them, kissing the soft her raw lips of her lover. Her hands travelled around AJs legs and to her backside, whereas AJs moved around Sunsets neck. They stayed like that for about five minutes before Sunset pulled away, chuckling at Applejacks still purses lips. "I need to get ready, Sunshine." She grinned turning round and pulling her clothes off, not bothering to make anything subtle.

XX~•~•XX

"Today's the day!" Pinkie squealed as she danced around her bedroom on one foot in a very unrealistic ballerina way. "I'm gonna be Real Girl Normal with my Real Girls Normals." She let our one of her usual high pitched giggles as she placed her shiny leather bright rose marshmallow pink duffel bag on her bed. She filled it with her matching magenta towel and flannel; her toothpaste and toothbrush; her alligator teddy; her next day clothes, which consisted of a white tank top, a pink off-the-shoulder crop top with a white kitty face on the front, a blue skirt that ruffled downwards, some magenta leggings, and a pair of blue slip-ons. She also put in her hair brush, her makeup, her phone and charger, and a bunch of sweets and fizzy stuff, letting out another squeal of excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys , I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Just so you know, the members of the Rocking Rainbooms are known by their initials, so R is Rarity, FS is Flash Sentry, RD is Rainbow Dash, and PP is Pinkie Pie. And obviously the song is edited a bit and from the last Alvin and the Chipmunks movie


End file.
